


【热高&Smile/芹泽多摩雄×林诚司】执迷不悟 - 间章3.5

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies), スマイル | Smile (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *芹源/甲林前提下的芹泽多摩雄×林诚司，属于麻啾和阿鬼的芹林文《执迷不悟》正篇番外。*NTR注意，有原创女性角色，照例隐芹源。





	【热高&Smile/芹泽多摩雄×林诚司】执迷不悟 - 间章3.5

非常难得的，林诚司蹲下去开始舔他。通常林诚司是不愿做这种事的，只在偶尔的心血来潮，或者又有什么对付芹泽的坏主意的时候，才乐意给芹泽舔上那么一两回。他调笑的嘴唇贴着芹泽的胯，张嘴咬住裤裆上的那颗小金属，拉链拉开的声音在寂静的楼道里格外清晰。  
  
「你都不在意的吗，在这种地方和我做。」  
  
林诚司恶劣地笑了几声，大约是在嘲讽他的无心无情。却也并没有错，即便是在随时都可能有人经过的自家楼下，妻子就在三层楼梯之上的那道窄门里等他回家，芹泽既未曾感觉到罪恶，也没有过半点犹豫，就连心底沉淀多时的那一点愧疚，也在此时此刻消弭无踪。不是被情欲冲昏了头脑，也不是对这种事习以为常，只是在这一刻，想要拥抱这张和回忆重叠的面容的欲望胜过了一切。仿佛在他三十几年的人生里，除了这点少到可怜的回忆，他一无所有。  
  
林诚司捧着他的老二，状似深情地给了那玩意儿一个吻，再缓慢含进去，眼神却没离开过芹泽。他难得把头发束到脑后，清瘦的脸露出来，在黑暗里也白得勾魂摄魄，让芹泽迅速在他嘴里变得滚烫。林诚司对风月之事太熟稔，经验必定不止来自芹泽一人，在他这样的年纪，也正是身外情最最容易纠缠不清的时候。芹泽心下黯然，却也总是忍不住要想，如果是那个人的话……如果拥抱的是那个人，又会是怎样一种情状。可以肯定的是，必然是与林诚司迥然不同的白纸一张吧。  
  
「喂，我难得给你舔一回，你他妈居然走神？」  
  
少年把他的玩意儿吐出来，有些不满地吼道，唇边粘着闪亮亮的水渍，生动得像某种喝饱了水的植物。芹泽扯出一个没什么歉意的笑，把他拉起来推到墙上吻过去，一手摸进他衣服底下尚未发育完全的脊骨和腰线，扣着皮肉揉捏下去，勾出少年欢欣的叫声。林诚司十九岁了，或许是没长开的缘故，他比当年的泷谷源治的身形还小一号，肌肉也单薄的多，芹泽没费什么劲就把他托起来顶在墙上。他太轻了，芹泽想，当初架着源治离开凤仙的时候自己可费了不少劲，虽然多半是因为两人都受了不轻的伤的缘故。而林诚司更为瘦削的身体也让他莫名松了口气，总要有一些不那么像的地方，才不至于再一次想触碰又收回手。  
  
他不能对源治做这种事，连想都不敢。  
  
「喂穷鬼……别磨蹭，直接进来。」  
  
林诚司拉过芹泽的手指摸进自己后面，那里果然是湿的，润滑剂流出来蹭了芹泽一手。芹泽把手指插进去草草捅了几下便抽出来，换上自己那玩意顶进去。「呐、其实我更想让你在家里干我……在你太太面前。」林诚司伏在他肩头大口穿着气，又吃吃地笑起来，嘴唇贴着芹泽颈间一小块皮肤，灼热的呼吸烫着男人的脉搏。芹泽干了几个来回，把自己埋进林诚司体内最深的那处，才没什么所谓地答道：「好啊。」  
  
他把林诚司的膝弯往自己腰上扣紧，低声说了句「夹好」，随即托着少年的臀瓣和大腿离开墙边，一步步走上台阶。林诚司难得惊慌地挣扎起来，却又被芹泽扣得死死的，半分乱动的余地也无。「妈的穷鬼你……你疯了？！」他小声叫道，腰和腿绷得紧紧的，连带着塞在他屁股里的芹泽的老二都感受到一阵热情的收缩。芹泽没管他，只是抱紧了这具年轻的肉体慢慢走上楼，任由对方有气无力地锤着自己的背。芹泽的阴茎正好顶在林诚司最要命的那个点上，酥麻的快感从腰眼攀升到头顶，每走一步都是甜蜜的折磨，他不得不捂着嘴才克制住呻吟别太过分。「不是要让元香看的吗，这就不行了？」芹泽抱着人走到顶层，把林诚司抵在自己家门上，语气薄凉得像是在说别人家的事。「你他妈有病……！」林诚司急了，芹泽却只是冷静地扣着他的大腿推到门上，再次用力干进去。一门之隔的屋内透出温暖的光线，合着电视机里的笑闹和厨房里哗啦啦的洗碗声，林诚司这才惊觉，芹泽之所以会纵容他恶意的玩笑，会和他在这种地方做爱，甚至配合他无聊的挑衅，只不过是真的对这道门内的那个世界，不甚在意罢了。  
  
还真是可怜啊，小元香。  
  
林诚司低低地笑起来，用力捂着嘴，权当对屋内那个女人的最后一点怜悯。而芹泽沉默地扒开他的手，把嘴唇堵上来。  
  
  
芹泽轻轻走进卧室，半梦半醒间元香感觉到男人笨手笨脚地踢到了柜子和椅子，好一会儿才掀开被子坐上床。「多摩雄……」「抱歉，吵醒你了？」芹泽脱了衣服躺进被子里，身上带着一点雨水和泥土，和其他别的一些什么气味，元香分辨不出来。「去了好久……林住的很远吗？」她迷迷糊糊地问。「嗯。」芹泽帮她把滑到肩膀下的被子拉好，「这个点不太安全，我直接送他回家了。」  
  
元香温热的身体靠过来，很少见的，她有些粘人地拥住了他，大约是困倦的缘故，才难得地有些任性地握住了他的手。「欸……你受伤了？」她捉住他的指骨，指腹轻轻抚过那道烟疤，芹泽这才感觉到一丝皮肉烧灼的钝痛。  
  
高潮的时候林诚司突然咬住了芹泽的手指，他被干得没什么力气咬人，只能把舌尖抵在这道伤痕上，报复性地来回戳弄，而芹泽陷在射精的快感里丝毫不觉得疼。现在元香捧着他的手，坐起来开了灯，仔细端倪着那颗红肿的小水泡。柔软的黑发别在她耳后，尖削的脸颊陷在昏昏沉沉的夜里，竟也能够轻易认错。他突然感受到了迟来的背德感，混着指骨上热辣的痛觉，一点一点地折磨着他的心。  
  
「被烟烫到了？我去给你拿医药箱……」  
  
「不用，不碍事的。」芹泽生硬地抽出手，把手掌藏进阴影里，「过几天就结疤了。」  
  
他关了灯背对着她躺下去，不再去看她的脸。元香怔了一会儿，也才慢慢地缩进被子里的另一侧。「……晚安，多摩雄。」女人的声音闷在被子里，不用分辨都能听出几分苦涩。然而芹泽握紧拳头掐住自己那道伤口，到底还是没转过身。  
  
「晚安……源。」  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
